Business of War
The Business Of War is a massive, multi-team Event that occurred between September 1st, 2007 and April 6th, 2008. It is particular in the way that nearly every Classic Team was involved. The Factions These are the factions of the alliances behind the war and where the participating teams stood (for the most part). The Robot Police Department : official forces, fitted with the Shutdown Code. * MM3 - The Mechanical Maniacs (mostly) * MM7 Drastic Measures (mostly) Cossack : freedom fighters, low on resources. * MM4 Cossack's Comrades (mostly) * MM8 Deep Impact * MMV Cosmic Gladiators Wily : mostly villains, under the rule of Wily. * MM2 Wily's Warriors * MM6 Armored Assassins (mostly) * MMPC Gila Gladiators The Scissor Army: filled with robots modified by General Cutman. * MM5 The Ascendant Androids * MMGB & WW Seven Mercenaries Light : All those "sitting out". See also: Characters in the Business of War Story of the War Wanted It can be told the War began May 31st, 20XX,with the destruction of Los Angeles and the framing of the Mechanical Maniacs. After this event, it was revealed that General Cutman was still alive from his fight with the Sinister Six. However, he managed to escape, ready to prepare a new attack on the world. Preparations In the meantime, Cutman assumed the identity of Gavel Arms' CEO, and used this cover to spread his Scissor Joes all around the world. He recruited the Seven Mercenaries, used them to seek the Ascendant Androids' shells, and, with the help of Mesmerman, upgraded the lot of them into Officers. Eventually, Cutman also sought various villains, and recruited them in his Army. At the same time, a law was passed, which forced every robot to be fitted with a Shutdown Code, controlled by the RPD. This caused division among the Teams. Finally, the Maniacs were able to track down Cutman and attack Gavel Arms' building on November 30th, 20XX, which officially started the War. The War Stage One This stage ran in the beginning of December, 20XX, and was preceded by every Team aligning itself on one of the sides. * the fall of Toronto, Nonsteropolis and Mexico City to the SA * Heatman being captured by the SA * the RPD keeping Pyongyang, Beijing, Sao Paulo, London and Edmonton * Deep Impact being infected by Evil Energy Stage Two * Hyper Storm captured by the RPD * The SA getting Lima, Osaka and Rome * Wily getting Hong Kong and Cairo * RPD getting Madrid, Anchorage and St. Petersburg Stage Three * The SA started a general assault on Russia in order to get Cossack. * Wily getting Murmansk, Kaliningrad * RPD getting Monte Carlo * SA getting Chelyabinsk, Bath, Baoding, Sharm El-Sheik, Izhevsk and the map to Cossack's Citadel Stage Four * This Stage only had five Scenarios, in contrast to the ten-or-so of the others. it was then followed by a month of recover for the fighting forces. * Massive attack on Cossack Citadel, with said Doctor presumed dead. * RPD gets Bergen and Brussels. * Heatman and Magnetman appear, respectively destroying Niagara Falls and Brussels on their own. Stage Five * Sadly, "Real Life" issues meddled with the War at that point, nearly cancelling it. * Magnetman destroying Skull Castle in the introduction * RPD getting (back) Toronto, Nonsteropolis and Hong Kong. * SA getting Himeji. * Wily keeping Kalingrad and Murmansk to the SA * Heatman blasting Wily's Space Station * Hyper Storm getting back to the SA * Mesmerman betraying the SA Stage Six * Wily joining forces with the SA * the Fatal Five and Junkman discovering plans to Mesmerman's base * the SA getting control of the world after a mass Shutdown * the reveal of the Shutdown Code being part of Cutman's plan Stage Seven * It was the last Stage written by other persons than the Maniacs. * Full-scale assaults on every SA bases (and remaining "good guys' bases") * Mesmerman capturing Docman * Mesmerman seemingly killing Cutman Stage Eight * the final end of the War. * the aftermaths of every participating team * Doc Robot dies. * General Cutman and Mesmerman are defeated Aftermath of the War The world is more or less in ruins, with a third of its population gone, and nearly every major city to be rebuilt. The Shutdown Code is repealed as it's clear it has massive problems if it falls into the wrong hands. All those that were in the SA are either dead, fled, or are left with serious trauma. Wily is still on the loose, but his troops returned to him after his final escape. Shortly after the war Wily's Warriors gets a divorce from reality and disappear. The Surviving members of the Sinister Six march into the sunset, uniting with an Iceman from the Orange Hell universe to try and fix the broken world General Cutman left behind. Despite the dire straits the world seems to be in the Mechs institute a 15 year time skip and kind of go around it. After the time skip most of the classic teams had disbanded and Wily robots in general had been deemed criminals and flee underground. Category:Worldbuilding